


okay

by IvyPrincess



Series: just a thought [21]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Slight horror?, Snuff, i literally don't know how to tag this it was a shitpost, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Summary: "Normalize asking people if they're okay."
Series: just a thought [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722790
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	okay

**Author's Note:**

> my shitpost that went viral on twitter i am so sorry

shaky camera footage. haechan’s face comes into focus. he’s vlogging in the dorms. “normalize asking people if they’re okay,” he announces, before whipping the camera around to face taeyong, who is elbow deep in soap suds while doing the dishes. “HYUNG. ARE YOU OKAY.”

taeyong jumps, and the plate drops out of his hands and shatters across the linoleum floor. “no,” he mumbles sadly, but the camera view is already blurring out again as haechan runs away.

the video cuts away, and now haechan is standing in front of a closed bedroom door. “normalize asking people if they’re okay,” haechan repeats cheerfully before slamming the door open. it’s johnny’s room, where he sits his headphones on. “HYUNG. ARE YOU OKAY.”

johnny misclicks, and the last four hours of hard work on his new mixtape are permanently deleted. “LEE HAECHAN,” he roars, “GET THE F-“

the video clips away again. “normalize asking if people are okay!” another bedroom door slams open. at first glance, the room appears to be empty, just a desk, some memorabilia, a lump of blankets on the bed. “HYUNG. ARE YOU OKAY.”

doyoung rises slowly from his nap, sleeping mask still on, hair standing on end. “yes but you won’t be.” everything remains still for one second. he lunges.

haechan reappears in the next shot slightly out of breath, clothes rumpled like someone has attempted to pin him down and wrap an entire roll of duct tape around him from head to toe.

there is no duct tape visible. some residue remains. when he smiles, there is a bit of tape caught in his teeth. he’s chewed his way out of confinement.

“normalize,” he wheezes, pausing to catch his breath. “normalize asking people if they’re okay.” the elevator dings, and the doors open to reveal one very nonplussed mark lee.

“yo, haechannie, what was that phone call about doyoung-hyung sacrificing you to eldritch beings-“ he’s cut off as the younger lands a wet smacking kiss on his cheek.

“hyung! are you okay!”

a long silence. mark appears incapable of conscious thought, reddening like a teakettle boils water. 

“WH-“

the camera cuts to black again.

the video reappears on screen, with taeil sitting calmly on the couch. he looks confused but pleasantly neutral. haechan zooms the camera in on his left nostril. 

“hyungie~ are you okay~”

taeil genuinely considers the question for a moment before breaking out in his signature smile. it’s soothing, unlike the trail of destruction haechan has been leaving in his wake. “i think i’m doing alright.”

jungwoo. one arm slung over haechan’s shoulders. “hyung! are you okay!”

jungwoo doesn’t answer, too busy staring into haechan’s hair and smiling mysteriously. suddenly, haechan drops the camera, and the video spins dizzily before landing on its side.

we are treated to a gorgeous, if lopsided, view of the dust bunnies beneath the kitchen table. there is an abstractly beautiful pattern of mold growing in the corner. no idea what’s happening up top. 

haechan’s voice is heard, slightly panicked. 

“okayyy, cut!”

jaehyun is splayed out on his bed, as spreadeagled as one can be on a twin sized mattress. there are candles lit on the shelf, despite it being 4:40pm in the afternoon. a miles davis record warbles lazily in the background. “HYUNG. ARE YOU OKAY.”

jaehyun doesn’t respond immediately, and haechan impatiently begins zooming in and out on various parts of his body. his socks are mismatched. the roots of his hair are showing. he has no pores.

jaehyun raises his hands in the air, gesturing to the ceiling. confused, haechan tilts the camera up, too. there’s nothing there. 

“cellulite,” jaehyun proclaims solemnly, like he’s just discovered the secret to existence. haechan blows a raspberry into his candles in reply.

yuta is last. when haechan tumbles headfirst into his room, he is sitting cross legged on his bed, waiting with all his teeth out. haechan immediately tries to exit the room again, but the door is somehow locked behind him. the footage gets shakier.

“aren’t you going to ask me if i’m okay?” yuta inquires, tilting his head to look at haechan, looking directly into the camera. 

a pause. “normalize asking people if they’re okay,” haechan whispers to himself over and over again. the camera nears yuta, who waits patiently.

“h-hyung. are you okay.”

yuta smiles angelically up at the younger boy. “why yes, i’m doing quite well.”

the screen goes black for a split second and loud thudding noises are heard as the camera presumably falls.

a hand picks it back up.

yuta’s face comes into view. haechan is nowhere to be found. he smiles at you directly and repeats it one last time, in case you didn’t remember.

“normalize asking people if they’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> well? are you okay? ;)


End file.
